Chapter 13: A love triangle
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chapters 1-13. Casey, Harry and... Niall. The boys and Casey are oddfered series of jobs, and Casey is getting overwhelmed


Chapter 13!

We all piled off the plane and I came to my room exactky how I had left it. My duct tape door was still and in tact. I went on my balcony and looked the doors behind me. I wanted to be alone it was hard to grasp what had happened, even harder not knowing if your best friend was going to die or not. I look down at the leather bracelet placed upon my wrist. I wonder the true reason bay gave this to me, sometimes people know they are going to die. I wonder if tiff knew she was going to die, well obviously she did since she commited suicide. For some reason I dont feel alive on the inside right now, half way across the world. I left my friends abonded, not just only Bay but the rest of the guys too. I think about that just 2 months ago I was a fan. Now Im with them, maybe things are wrong about this. Im just a normal girl, I shouldnt have even applied for the contest. Then I wonder, this would have happened anyway. I would have eventually found out One direction was secretly my neighbor, I would have fell for harry, and I would still be here. Maybe something was right about this. Maybe Tiff was right I deserved this, I was going to be famous now. But I already was. Niall wasnt around so I opened my twitter again, I had millions of tweets to me.

'Go to hell and leave our boys alone' One said. Not just one at least half of them were nasty mean and selfish.

'Your beautiful and Im so glad our boys are around someone like you' Alot more said. I decided to call miss Jen to confirm the tour.

'Hello?' Jen asked into the phone, I could hear her 3 kids in the back ground.

'Hey Jen ive got a question?' I said

'Sure Casey' Jens sweet tone said into the phone.

'The boys needed an opening act so they asked me to dance, everydance I knew how, every night on tour. Plus they need a makeup stylist and Ill need a coach and Youve gotton me through all these years.' I smiled.

'Id love too casey! I need the money. But you realiz the pressure thats going to be on you all the time. We know how hard it is to become a professional dancer, youve got your shot, be willing to sacrifice your body for it.' Jen said sternly.

'Im ready for this Jen. Ive been waiting for this my whole entire life. Its my shot, that i finally got' I said. I remember the first time I danced on stage when I was about 3, the lights shining on my, the red velvet curtains the scenery behind me, the sound crew, the blaring music, the people there to watch me. And I went with my little ballet slippers and twirled with my class. My mom asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I said a thought it was unlikly and not a good goal, we never really had a relationship. Im not going to tell her about this gig, I can do what I want Im an adult.

'Okay well Ill call you soon bye' She saaid and I hung up.

A new fear came in my mind, Ill be on tour not at school, the boys are going to be crushed. I tried to push this out of my head and I looked down and saw Harry.

'Hey love' Harry smiled at the ground.

'Hi' I said back. Harry then tried to climb up my balcony.

'How the hell do you do this' Harry said out of breathe.

'Ill come down' I laughed hopping down like a mmonkey.

'I know your still unsure. Unsure about everything right now. But know this is where you belong Casey. We are your family now' Harry smiled plopping on a chair.

'Listen Harry I love you. I love Niall Louis Liam and Zayn too. But I cant just drop my friends back home because I also Love Tori Jake Bay Zach Jon Coulter Damion Jeff so many more too. Theyve been my family long before you guys.' I said a little pissed at his saying, I could never forget them never.

'Casey, being famous is very hard. And your getting to a point where you have to choose between your dream and people you love. I mean some people cant stay in your life only in your heart. Weve got alot going on right now, weve been asked to do a T.V show. They want you to play my girlfriend. Its on Nickelodean. Its a great oppurtunity and we want to talk to you about it before we take anything into asspect. Its alot on you I know but they need to know now' Harry said. A tV show? What? This is alot. A concert tour, me dancing, now me acting. Me moving. Me moving. Me moving. I dont want to move. But for Harry Id do anything. Ifd do anything for the boys.

'Okay' I said following Harry into a room of jumping boys.

'Hey casey' Louis said quieting everyone down.

'Hey guys' I mumbled.

'Okay. You know what weve been handed right? Well weve decided not to take it if you dont want to' Zayn said.

'I know this is alot to think about in 2 minutes but, we need to know babe' Liam said. I puzzeled what I should do. I looked into the hopeful eyes of 5 boys, begging me to say yes

'Ill do it.' I said without thinking. I had to. I had no choice I couldnt crush them. The more I thought the more I wanted to do it, acting. Hmm sounds fun. Sounds like I could make something of myself. Maybe this is my time. The boys were jumping with joy.

'Were leaving the day after tommorow for Ireland, for a few days to visit Nialls family, then to London Okay?' Harry asked.

'Yeah thats fine' I smiled before heading to my room. It was almost sunset. I walked upstairs and got changed into shorts and a sweatshirt. A series of doors closed, I knew the boys were turning in for the night. I left my shoes but grabbed my phone and walked to the beach where I could call, Coulter out of everybody maybe he could understand. He answered right away like all the time.

'Hey Casey' Coulter said joyfully.

'Hey' I sighed

'Whats wrong?' He asked right away.

'How did you know?' I asked.

'I just do. Whats wrong' He asked again.

'Theres just been alot packed into my life the last two weeks.' I sighed once again.

'Whats going on?' Coulter asked with a sigh.

'Well for starters Im dancing professionally in their tour. Then we just got offered a T.V show, all of us even me, we had to take it i MEAN COME ON!' I laughed out of frustration

'Alot to handle for a country girl, Im not sure yourr ready for hollywood.' Coulter said. He was very protective of me.

'Me either. I mean, This is there job. I have no choice it seems, Im already pretty famous, check my feed on twitter.' I sighed.

'I know I saw. You always have a choice though. Casey, my parents split up. Ive been staying with Zach untill my mom and dad figure out who gets the house then Ill live with either one' Coulter said ina painful tone.

'What? Why didnt you tell me?' I asked

'You have a lot on your plate' Coulter managed a weak laugh.

'Yeah.' I laughed back.

'Well call me when you need me okay?' Coulter asked

'Yeah Bye Coulter' I smiled even though he couldnt see it.

'Bye Casey' Coulter said as I hung up. Im puzzled the facts. Okay Casey 1 month ago you were a normal, heart broken Teenager in a small town in PA a contry girl, with tons of guy friends, a fan of one direction, someone who had big dreams but no way to pursue them. Now Im famous, yep me Casey is famous, Im a professional dancer, soon to be actor, I am dating Harry styles, Niall Horan is in love with me, and Im best friends with Louis Liam and Zayn. Okay thats alot to grasp. Thats a ton to grasp. My thoughts were interupted by Niall.

'Hey Casey' Niall said sitting next to me in the sand

'Hi' i said still thinking.

'This isnt just hard for you, you'll get used to the pressure. I was normal once too.' Niall sighed.

'Yeah seems like normal never used to be enough, now its all I want' I finally relized thats what I wanted just wanted to be normal, a normal girl with a normal boyfriend. But thats not happening.

'If thats what you want, Im willing to quit the band. My head snapped when Niall said this.

'You would?' I asked. Harry wouldnt do that.

'I would for you' Niall smiled. His blue eyes shining under the Athen stars, his blonde hair glistening under the moon.

'Niall. I mean I want alot of things, I want alot of people, I want the Hollywood thing, I do, but my roots are in Portersville with my friends, I cant leave them. Thats been my home. Theyre my family.' I sighed looking at my bracelets I had two on today, my Tiff ruber green one I havent took off since the 6th grade

'Casey. I know Ive told you this alot but I wrote a song about it okay? Just listen' Niall said begining to sing.

'Her hazel eyes shine like no body else. Shes everything I need, want but dont Have.' Niall began my favorite line was "Shes beautiful in every single way, no body gets her imperfections is what makes her perfect, Shes perfect to me' He sang the song.

'Niall' I began

'Shh. I have more to say. Casey you are everything I want, Need but dont have. Your beyong perfect, Dont forget that, I think you dereve to be known as alot more than One Directions girlfriend, thats why we can act now you can be known for that or a dancer, which your amazing at. I feel like ive known you my whole life and were best friends, I dont know if I should smile at that or cry. It pains me to see that your with Harry, but your happy which is good. I love just seeing you smile, it makes my day more than Nandos, I would risk my life for you you know that right. I think Id be worse than Bailey sometimes. You deserve alot you know. Im just happy the least we could do is make your dreams come true. And so you know, Your beautiful because Ive never meet someone so brave before, who can patch herself together in 10 seconds flat, not knowing whos gonna be around or whos gonna leave you. Your gorgeous because of your personallitly its perfect your funny, your great Casey. I cant help but laugh sometimes instead of cry, like thats what you have to do right. You give great advice. And I heard you talk to Bay when he woke from the coma. If it wasnt for you I honestly think he would be dead and so would Tori, When I pray and Thank god for you, Im actually thanking him for tons of people. Like I love your name, because the meaning is brave like you. I mean you were only in 6th grade when you saw someone take there life, and be removed from your grasp. I mean Ive drank in Ireland because I can because the age, so can the other boys, but they get scary so Im worried I get worried about you all the time, like one day your gonna realize. Your too good for this your my eyerthing.' Niall said.

Now i did something that was bad. I leaned into Niall and placed my lips among his, looking in his blue eyes pulling away. I ran down the beach this was so wrong but right now it felt right.

'Casey. That was the best thing that ever happened to me.' Niall yelled at me. Coming closer.

'Im so confused. Im such a bitch. I love Harry. Your my bestfriend, thats it' I sighed. Thos blue eyes almost pulling me in again. Who did I love? Shit.

'Casey, we've all been confused. But we both know that felt right. Right? I'll keep the promise not to tell Harry. On one condition' Niall smiled

'Really Niall blackmail. Whats the condition' I rolled my eyes. Niall was right it felt right, it didnt feel bad, it felt good. He was gentle. But so was Harry.

'Tell me what I mean to you, tell me what the kiss meant to you. I just want to know. I still wont tell but I want to know' Niall looked up.

'Okay Niall. Niall your mean more than the world. I always feel so bad because I dont love you back sometimes I wish I wouldve. Your one of my greatest friends, and I trust you. I love your eyes, thought Id add that in. But your funny and amazing. I even find you handsome. I know I can always run to you and youll be there. I love how your Irish like me, I wish I had your accent Id never shut up. Niall as much as I want to say that kiss meant nothing. It meant alot, I felt hope for the first time I could get through Bays unpredictable health, pressures of the show, and being a dancer. Your my hope Niall' I smiled i said it in a faint wisper.

'And your my life my love my everything' Is all Niall said Before hugging me.

'We leave this beautiful place tmrw.' I sighed changing the subject.

'Yeah I Think were spending the day down here tmrw' Niall said scrunching his nose like a rabbit.

'Perfect' I said. I really loved the beach.

'Okay so the kiss' Niall began.

'Just consider it forgotton' I sighed

'Okay its forgotton' Niall smiled

'Your so easily convinced' I laughed.

'I know. Ive got alot that you dont know about me' Niall laughed back.

'Like what?' I asked

'I dont feel that Im good enough sometimes, to be with the boys. I feel Im just to normal. They are so caught up in fame, I just don't see my life that way.' Niall began. I thought thats how I would be. Niall and me were like the same person. He was right Harry and the others loved the fame and the girls, I never thought about it until now.

'Niall your amazing, I think so so does millions of other girls so you have to believe it. I wonder what Im gonna be like when I hit the hollywood scene. But Ive always wanted to do something amazing that everyone would know about. Maybe this is it' I told him.

'Your goingto be amazing in the show They called ans said what its called; 1D and Casey. We've got everyday almost pacted after the trips over. The usuall you'll get used to it. They wanted you for a modeling gig, but Harry said not to tell you for a while. He can suck my dick, of course its gonna slip so now you know. Its for the show we Have one too, but you get a different agent, but were under the same company, and they know were a package deal. I just wanted to let you know. I know your really overwhelmed but I think your ready. You can still get to school, but you have to miss tons, but you can still go even if its only once a year.' Niall said looking at the stars. Holy shit, modeling now. At least I can still get to school.

'Thats amazing. I just feel sometime Ill need to go away from you guys, we all know that.' I broke out the truth, thats what ive been feeling.

'I realize that this is your job now like us. We still all havent learned to take it seriously, but we like to joke. I mean if we didnt. Its hard, to get followed. But I think we are pretty normal boys' Niall said

'Yeah you guys are. I wasnt plannin on this. Its always been my dream to become famous, I realized I could do something that way.' I told him.

'I get it. Whats it all like?' Niall asked me.

'What?' I asked

'Being just shot right into this?' Niall asked me again.

'Well its a bit over whelming but Its all worth it in the end.' I smiled before getting up.

'See you tmrw' Niall smiled. I walked over to him and kissed his head.

'One last time thats it.' I laughed

'Night Casey' Niall smiled. I walked to the house into my room. Before I knew it it was morning.


End file.
